


圣母颂

by suckjacksontolive



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:34:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22789555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suckjacksontolive/pseuds/suckjacksontolive
Relationships: 我嘉
Kudos: 6





	圣母颂

又到了去教堂忏悔的日子。

我睁眼的时候已经是下午了，“操他妈的又晚了。”我狠狠往地上啐了口唾沫，套上衣服就往教堂赶去。

果不其然，到那的时候王嘉尔已经被肏得合不拢腿了，全身上下都布满了男人的精液，头发被黏成一绺一绺，脸上的精液开始结块，眼睛只半睁着，羽尾般的睫毛也被粘合。

他躺在地上铺着的白布上，双腿无力地分开，让我一眼看到他一塌糊涂的下体，肉茎被银制项链缠住了，他是不被允许出精的。阴穴和后穴因为被操干太久无法闭合，缨红穴肉翻出来，正一股一股地往外排着淫水和男人射进去的精液。

胸口微弱的起伏证明这个人还活着，乳头被玩得可怜巴巴，红肿着渗着血丝，雪白乳肉上满是青紫的指痕和鲜明的牙印。

我在胸前划了个十字，“慈爱的天父我们感谢你赞美你：你是天地万物的主宰，你是独一无二的真神，您的信徒今日来忏悔，愿得到您的宽恕。 ”

在这个小镇上有一个习俗，每逢忏悔日这天，男人们就会来到教堂找王嘉尔。据说他是上帝派来的信使，身负罪恶之人都可以向他忏悔。把精液射给他，每释放一次就是一个罪恶的消除。

大家这天都会起得特别早，虽然到的早有可能会和别的男人共享王嘉尔的身体，但是那个时候王嘉尔有精神，操他的时候会一边浪叫一边念祷告词，被干到动情还会配合着动作扭腰顶胯。我们都喜欢听他的声音，甜中带着一丝沙哑，像是小猫的爪子挠着皮肤，柔软中又有些刺痛。

来晚的话就没人和你抢，但是就会像我今天这样，只能面对着被玩坏的王嘉尔。不过也好，我喜欢清净。

王嘉尔听见有人说话才动弹了两下，他微笑着向我张开了双臂，像是慈爱的母亲等来了晚归的孩子。我脱掉裤子，释放出已经勃发的性器，从见到他的第一秒我就已经硬了，狰狞青筋显得胯下巨物格外惊人。

我走过去抓着他的脚踝，把他的大腿压到胸口，挺着腰噗呲一声插入他的阴穴。我一直觉得王嘉尔天赋异禀，被玩了那么多次小穴还那么紧，穴壁紧紧缠绕着我的肉棒，肉穴深处又湿又软，我发出一声满足的喟叹，扣着他的腰就操干起来。

来之前我好几天没释放过了，现在只想早点射一次，我快速地摆动着腰，小腹撞击得王嘉尔的屁股啪啪作响，柔软臀肉已经被之前来的人玩的通红，此刻只像是成熟的蜜桃，掰开之后就会流出晶莹的汁水。我的阴茎算是比较粗大的，每次都能轻松顶到王嘉尔的宫口，龟头撞击着花心深处，反复碾过他的敏感点。

“哈…啊~”王嘉尔无力地张着嘴，爽到舌尖都无法收回去，软软地搭在肉感的下唇上，像是在讨一个吻。我便腾出一只手去夹住他的舌头，他似是有些讨好地舔着我的食指，从指尖舔到指缝，来不及吞咽的津液把我的手掌弄得湿淋淋的。

我抽插的速度又快了几分，一些其他男人的精液混着王嘉尔的淫水被性器挤出来，交合处噗呲噗呲泛起白沫。我的身体往下压了压让王嘉尔的腰部悬空，这个姿势可以进的很深。我像是要将卵蛋也塞进去一般大开大合地肏干，性器抽出来只留一冠状头浅浅地被肉穴含着，又猛地整根没入。

手指从王嘉尔嘴里抽出来掐着他的奶尖又拉又扯，将乳首扯成锥状又松手看它回弹。手上沾着的口水让王嘉尔的胸部泛着水光，我抓住他的奶子，竟是比女人还细腻几分。大掌包裹着乳房用力揉捏，白皙的乳肉就从指缝里溢出来，一松手就是一个泛红的指印。

婴儿拳头大的龟头挤开王嘉尔的宫口，又酸又麻的快感让他的手指死死地扣住了地面，脚趾也蜷缩着。身体拉成一张圆满的弓，脖子向后仰着，喉咙里发出几个无意义的音节。

阴穴里喷出的热流浇在我的肉棒上，高潮的花穴反复收缩，让我的阴茎像是被无数小嘴吸吮着，我加快了腰部摆动的动作，“主啊，我昨日因为肚子饿就偷了面包，愿得到您的宽恕。”随着最后一个单词的结束，我一挺身射到他的子宫里面。

精液冲击着内壁的刺激让王嘉尔整个人抽搐起来，被内射之后他又高潮了。我安抚地摸了摸他的脸，过了好一会儿他才恢复神智。

王嘉尔的眼神又重归一片清明。我讨厌那双眼睛，饱含着对世间的爱意又带着冷漠。他好像从来没有别的情绪，就连高潮的失神也只是转瞬即逝，对他做再过分的事情他都不恼。

上次有几个食髓知味的毛头小子让他前后两个穴含都了两根鸡巴，鲜血顺着他紧实地大腿往下淌。王嘉尔痛得直掉眼泪，但是也只是表情透露着痛苦，眼神里还是带着慈爱和包容，就像是我曾看到圣母画像。

这个想法让我有些烦躁，我抓着他的头发让他跪坐起来。王嘉尔的大腿还在发抖，腰软得根本跪不住。我就扣着他的肩膀把他固定在我身前，“张嘴。”我命令道。

他配合地张开了嘴，手扶着我的胯部不让自己倒下。肉棒前端还沾着我的精液和王嘉尔的淫水，我恶劣地将液体抹到了他的嘴唇上，王嘉尔的唇瓣本来就红，现在更是像是红得快要滴血，一片亮晶晶的显得格外好看。更别说此刻他伸出小巧的舌尖，一下一下舔着面前的阴茎。

我一用力就将肉棒塞入他的口中，王嘉尔人小嘴也不大，才进去半根就已经抵到了他的喉咙，让他的两颊鼓起来。他只能用手握住没能含进去的根部，纤长十指绕着根部一下一下地撸动，连囊袋也被好好地照顾到了。

我扣住他的后脑像性交一样肏着他的嘴，他被顶得想干呕，眼角也发红掉下泪来。喉头软肉因为恶心开始蠕动，让我在他口中又胀大几分。

他抬眼望着我，浅棕色的瞳孔倒映出我丑陋的面孔，我突然对这场强暴般的性事失去了兴趣。又在他嘴里肏干了几下，握住阴茎从他嘴里拔出来，他乖乖地张着嘴伸出舌头，我开口道“主啊，我杀了邻居家的一只蔡鸡，愿得到您的宽恕。”我对着王嘉尔的脸撸了几下，射进了他的嘴里。他被射进喉咙的浓精呛到了，还是努力地咽了下去。

一些精液溅到了他的眼睛，他起手擦了擦，又用舌头把我的阴茎清理干净。

待我提上裤子后，王嘉尔低下头在胸前画了一个十字。

“愿主保佑您。”


End file.
